Lovey Dovey School
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: tentang sebuah koran sekolah "Lovey Dovey School" yang melibatkan si pintar Suho dan musuh sekaligus mantan sahabat masa kecil dan tetangganya Zhang Yixing. hehehe.. Twoshoot. SULAY COUPLE
1. Chapter 1

LOVEY DOVEY SCHOOL

Cast : Suho a.k.a Kim Joonmyun (EXO), Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay

Other cast : Baekhyun, Tao, Luhan

Genre : GS, Romance, fluff

Lenght : twoshoot

HAPPY READING!

Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit sejak bel sekolah berbunyi dan Suho masih setia bersandar pada gerbang sekolah menunggu seseorang yang di harapkannya. Meskipun angin bulan November juga setia menemani tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut seragam, ia tetap saja kukuh untuk menunggu orang itu, yang ia tidak ketahui sudah berlalu sedari tadi.

Tanpa ia sadari angin berhembus membawa awan gelap dan seketika menjatuhkan liquid lembut-lembut ke bumi. Suho masih saja celingukan di depan gerbang itu namun mulai mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan kakinya yang berbalut converse, resah. Berkali-kali ia juga menganiaya arloji di tangan kirinya dengan wajah penuh kerutan di dahinya. Beralih sedikit mondar-mandir kemudian membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke gerbang, berharap secepatnya ia datang.

Cukup lama. Sangat lama. Sekolah sudah sepi tampak semua siswa juga sudah pulang, yang tersisa hanya jejak-jejak keriuhan dan cleaning service yang siap membersihkan semuanya. Tak ada lagi harapan, dia tak datang. Suho mengambil kesimpulannya dan sepertinya hujan juga tak mengizinkannya menunggu lagi. Hujan menghujaminya semakin kuat dan lebat.

"Jadi ini jawabannya," Suho tersenyum pahit. Melangkah (mungkin) menuju rumahnya serta mengabaikan hujan yang sudah membasahi utuh seluruh tubuhnya.

".. apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau gila? "

Kata seorang yeoja dengan payung merah merekah mendatanginya.

Suho tak berkomentar apa-apa, ia hanya memandang lemah yeoja itu, menahan sakit yang menerjang kepalanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk kembali ke kenyataan.

"yak! Kau tak mendengarku? Kau tak tahu apa sedang hujan ? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Kau pikir ..."

Kata-kata yeoja itu terpotong karena Suho yang dalam payungnya tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"yak! Lepaskan. Apa yang ..." yeoja itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Suho.

"terima kasih sudah datang" bisik Suho.

Blitz! Blitz! Blitz!

Suho terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya demi membiasakan cahaya memasukinya, ia juga memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit dan terdapat handuk kecil bekas kompresan disana. Sepertinya semalam ia demam, seorang yeoja yang kini tertidur di sisi tempat tidur sambil menggenggam tangannyalah yang merawatnya semalaman. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengelus-elus rambut yeoja itu "gumawo" bisiknya. Ia berhati-hati mengangkat tubuh yeoja kecil itu ke tempat tidur.

"Tuan Kim, mau kemana kau?" kata yeoja itu saat Suho akan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

"Yak!" Suho kaget, yeoja itu menarik kepalanya hingga dahinya mengenai dahi yeoja itu.

Suho hanya bisa melirik ke arah lain menghindari mata yeoja yang tepat di depan matanya sekarang, "sepertinya kau sudah tidak apa-apa" katanya menjauhkan dahinya yang tadi tertempel ke dahi Suho.

"sekarang kau buat sarapan?" sambungnya.

"mwo?"

"Just go and cook in the kitchen, Mr. Kim"

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya. "jika tanpa sengaja aku menghancurkan dapurmu, jangan salahkan aku ya?"

"ne. Aku tinggal menghubungi Kim ajusshi untuk itu."

"yak! Zhang Yixing aku benar-benar tak bisa memasak apa pun, kau tahu itu kan?"

"ne.. then?"

Suho hanya bisa pasrah karena menurut sejarahnya ia akan selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan Yixing.

"bisakah kita memasak berdua?"katanya memelas.

"baiklah"

Mereka berdua menuju dapur.

"itadakimasu!" teriak Yixing ketika ingin menikmati sarapan buatannya bersama Suho.

"apa-apa an itu? bahasa jepang? "

"ne, aku syedanng mempelajarinya" jawab Yixing dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan nasi goreng itu.

"hey.. hey.. kau jangan seperti itu" ia mengelap pipi Yixing yang terkena sambal untuk nasi goreng.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama untuk menyadari mata bulat Yixing itu berwarna coklat tua dengan bulu mata yang tipis namun panjang dan lentik pusat pesona sang yeoja itu dan di dalam tatapannya ada seorang namja yang sangat tampan dengan mata hitam kelam berbanding terbalik dengan kulit putih miliknya.

"uhukk! " Yixing tiba-tiba tersedak.

"gwenchana?" suho yang berada di hadapannya langsung memberinya minuman.

"nan gwenchana" katanya setelah meneguk hampir separuh isi gelas itu.

"apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau tersedak seperti itu, Zhang agassi?" tanya Suho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yixing tersenyum singkat. "ani, aku hanya berpikir kau tampan" katanya innocent.

"uhukk! Mwoya?" giliran Suho yang tersedak sekarang. Yixing hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya.

"dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Apa kau sudah cukup bodoh tak menyadari hujan yang lebat? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau ingin tes ketahanan tubuh? Ada yang menganggumu? Atau ..." tanya Yixing bertubi-tubi membuat Suho hanya terkekeh.

"hey.. kau mengintrogasi lebih menyeramkan dari polisi tau?"

"ne, cukup ceritakan padaku ada apa kemarin?"

"aku hanya ingin menikmati hujan, Yixingie. Rasanya ketika jatuh dan mengenai tubuhku itu menenangkan"

"yap, itu menunjukan kau sedang ada masalah,kan di bagian otakmu? Dasar gila! Itu membuatmu sakit kemarin. Apa yang terjadi?"

"tak ada"

"yak! Kau tak bisa memboho..."

Suho memotong kata-kata Yixing, "Kau masih menyimpannya?" mata Yixing kini tertuju pada sebuah foto yang di tunjuk Suho.

"wah.. kyeopta"

Yixing hanya menghela nafasnya, ia hafal sekali kalau sahabatnya *ralat musuhnya yang dulu sahabat kecilnya* sudah begini itu artinya ia tak berniat menceritakan apa-apa pada siapa pun. Dasar keras kepala! Dan tentang foto yang di pegang oleh Suho sekarang itu adalah foto mereka ketika kelas 3 SD, mereka memakai pakaian pengantin ala korea saat fetival sekolah, alhasil karena Yixing memakai blush on bulat bewarna merah darah di pipinya yang bulat tembem membuat semua teman-temannya mengejeki dia badut ataupun si jelek, Yixing geram saat salah satu temannya bilang tak akan ada yang mau menikah dengan yeoja jelek, ia sudah hampir memukul dan menangis sejadi-jadinya namun untung ada Suho dengan senyum angelicnya dan kepolosan tulusnya berkata "masa tidak ada yang mau menikah dengan Yixingie? Aku saja mau lho. Yixingie itu baik hati,manis dan tulus. Kalau begitu biar Joonmyunnie sajah yang menikah dengan Yixingie. Yixingie mau ya?" entah kenapa setiap mengingat hal itu pipi Yixing akan memerah dengan sendirinya.

Namun kalau di lihat sekarang hubungan mereka seperti anjing dan kucing yang selalu siap untuk saling mengeong dan menggonggong, walaupun sesekali mereka jadi sangat-sangat akur seperti keluarga ataupun orang yang saling mencintai.

"wah.. kau kenapa, Lay?"

"ani" jawabnya gelagapan. Ia kembali menatap Suho yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Ia masih berpikir keras apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Suho tersedak saat Yixing menyebutkan nama itu.

"yak! Kau tertangkap Suho. Apa yang terjadi? Kau di tolak? Bagaimana bisa?" Yixing tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Suho yang tersedak hanya meneguk paksa minumannya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Suho ah, kau mau kemana? Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku" teriak Yixing frustasi.

"ne, aku pulang, annyeong!"

"Suho ah yak Suhoooo. ... " belum sempat Yixing melanjutkan repetannya punggung Suho sudah terlihat jauh dari pandangannya.

"kenapa kau buru-buru pulang padahal rumahmu tepat di samping rumahku dan tak memakan waktu 5 menit kau sudah berada disana. Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Joon Myun?"

Suasana kelas menjadi sangat aneh sejak tadi pagi menurut Yixing dan Suho, mulai dari tingkah teman-teman dekatnya, guru-guru yang mengajar hingga cleaning service sekolah pun. "hey.. ayolahh kami tak berpakaian aneh ataupun melakukan hal memalukan" batin mereka. Kenapa sih rasanya terlalu janggal?

"Joonmyunie, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh hari ini?"tanya Yixing saat sama-sama bertemu di koridor menuju kelas mereka.

"ada" jawabnya singkat.

"apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya Yixing tak sabaran.

"tali sepatumu yang lepas dan kaus kakimu yang berbeda, ada lagi ikat rambut yang tak rapi"

"mwo?"

Yixing reflek memegang rambutnya, ia berencana melepas ikat rambutnya kemudian merapikannya namun sebuah tangan lebih dulu melepasnya dan menguraikan rambut ikal Yixing.

"lebih cantik di uraikan"kata pemilik tangan itu sambil mengelus lembut rambut Yixing. Sementara Yixing hanya bisa terpana pada sosok yang tepat di depannya sekarang ini, mengembangkan senyum angelicnya yang membuat jantung Yixing memompa lebih cepat.

"yak.. Suho .."

Sekarang Suho merunduk di depan Yixing untuk memasang tali sepatu Yixing yang lepas. Yixing ingin menolak namun kakinya serasa bukan miliknya lagi, ia membatu.

"a..aa..apa yang kau la..kukan hah?" kata Yixing tergagap.

"menghemat waktu"

Kemudian Suho berdiri meninggalkan Yixing.

"hey.. kau mau terlambat kelas Fei saemsangmin?" katanya melihat Yixing yang masih membatu.

"sudah ku duga kalian memang sudah menikah,bukan?" kata Tao yang sudah berada di depan Yixing.

"ne, sejak kapan itu? kenapa merahasiakannya dari kami,Lay?"timpal Baekhyun.

"dasar orang kaya, menjodohkan anak-anak mereka bahkan menikahkan mereka di usia muda." Kata Luhan menambahkan.

Yixing masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan teman-temannya itu hingga membuat dia hanya memasang wajah heran dan bingung. "menikah? Nuguya?" tanyanya.

"yah, kau lah Lay" seru Baekhyun.

"naega? Aku? Dengan?"tanya Yixing bingung.

"ne, kau! Kau dan Kim Joon myun, Zhang Yixing" jelas Luhan gemes.

Kemudian hanya di tanggapi dengan ber-oh ria oleh Yixing seolah yang di katakan Luhan tidak penting, membuat teman-temannya menatap menuntut penjelasan, namun setelah beberapa saat "ige mwoya? Mwooooooooooo? Aku dan si pendek jelek terkutuk itu? menikah?" dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya tadi di sertai pemukulan meja.

Membuat semua mata yang berada di kelas melihat padanya. Teman-temannya langsung mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan kecilkan-suaramu-nenek-sihir. Alhasil, Yixing tersenyum malu-malu meminta maaf dan kembali duduk.

"yak! Kekonyolan macam apa yang kalian bicarakan? Menikah? Kalian gila? "tanyanya pada teman-temannya yang sudah menatapnya penuh arti.

"setidaknya itu yang di ketahui semua orang di sekolah sekarang, mulai dari siswa, guru, kepala sekolah, cleaning service bahkan mungkin satpam dan ketua yayasan" jelas Luhan dan di angguki oleh Tao dan Baekhyun.

"mwo? How could this happen to me? Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir begitu?" dan kenapa harus dengan liliput itu?" rengeknya.

"kau tak baca koran sekolah, Lay?" tanya Luhan. Dan hanya di jawab gelengan oleh Yixing.

"ahh.. kita hampir lupa dia kan ikut lomba jurnalistik selama 3 hari ini ke Incheon dan suaminya juga mewakili sekolah di olimpiade sains cabang matematika" kata Tao.

Kata-kata suami yang disebut Tao membuatnya di tatap tajam oleh Yixing, yang di tanggapi hanya dengan cengengesan.

"wow. Pasangan yang perfect sama-sama pintar"timpal Luhan, yang juga hampir di hadiahi jitakan oleh Yixing.

"oke.. oke jelasin Baekhyun" sambung Luhan.

Dengan sabar si cerewet Baekhyun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, walau berkali-kali mendapat rengekan tak jelas dari Yixing. Jadi, selama lebih kurang 3 hari ini koran sekolah kolom "Lovey-Dovey School" di isi oleh nama Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joon Myun. Penyebabnya adalah surat cinta yang di tulis Suho di temukan di loker Yixing, malam hari ketika hujan Suho dan Yixing berpelukan mesra(?), besok paginya Suho keluar dari rumah Yixing dengan pakaian berbeda dan semua itu terpapar jelas dengan foto-foto sebagai buktinya. Apalagi dengan di tambah keahlian sang penulis dengan menghubung-hubungkan pakaian, accecoris, tas ataupun sepatu mereka yang seperti milik pasangan. Belum lagi foto masa kecil mereka yang beredar ketika memakai gaun pengantin itu membuat pikiran yang melihat mereka sudah di tunangkan sejak kecil dan sekarang sudah tinggal serumah dan menikah. Bahkan di labeli sebagai pasangan sensasional dan termanis di sekolah, hal ini di karenakan sikap mereka yang selalu seperti anjing dan kucing, selalu saling berkompetisi dalam hal apa pun dan juga karena keduanya memiliki wajah imut-imut.

Yixing yang mendengarnya rasanya ingin sekali membunuh sang pembuat berita dengan cara di bakar ataupun di kubur hidup-hidup, namun sesuai peraturan identitasnya di rahasiakan. Kenyataan itu malah membuat Yixing frustasi harus melampiaskan pada siapa.

Pantas saja mereka jadi pusat perhatian dari pagi, pantas saja iseng-iseng gurunya memanggilnya "nyonya Kim" hey itu guru lho. Apa lagi tingkah satpam yang kesenangan sendiri seperti menatap dengan artian koor cie-cie-cie gitu. Ingin sekali dia menghilang saja, pindah sekolah atau mungkin amnesia. Nonsense.

"kalian bodoh, kalau memang aku menikah mana mungkin kalian tak ku undang, kalian harus jadi saksinya tau. Dan KIM JOON MYUN itu Cuma tetangga sebelah rumahku sekaligus teman masa kecilku. Memang dari kecil dia biasa menginap seenaknya di rumahku dan tenang saja nothing happen" jelasnya.

Yixing sebenarnya masih ingin berkeluh kesah pada teman-temanya itu tapi semuanya terhenti gara-gara tiba-tiba Suho masuk ke kelas dan membuat koor cie cie cie dari teman-temanya. "cie di jemput suami" "cie cie pasangan romantis" beberapa komentar lain di belakangnya.

Suho hanya menatap lurus pada Yixing dan mengembangkan senyum angelic plus innocent miliknya. membuat Yixing bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan namja yang lebih pendek darinya 3,7 cm itu, ia panggil "yeobo~" . apalagi dengan senyuman manisnya sekarang itu, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"chagiya..." panggil Suho. Membuat Yixing terbelalak kaget dan menumpahkan minuman dari mulutnya.

"ayo kita pulang bersama" sambungnya lagi.

te be ce~

ayoo tebak! apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.. hehehe.. penasaran? penasaran? penasaran? -_- aigoo bawel neh si Sera

hahahah.. penasaran aja ya. #maksa kekekkeke~

jangan lupa di review yaaaaa! saranghae *buingbuingbarengxingxing


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

_Suho hanya menatap lurus pada Yixing dan mengembangkan senyum angelic plus innocent miliknya. membuat Yixing bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan namja yang lebih pendek darinya 3,7 cm itu, ia panggil "yeobo~" . apalagi dengan senyuman manisnya sekarang itu, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya._

_"chagiya..." panggil Suho. Membuat Yixing terbelalak kaget dan menumpahkan minuman dari mulutnya._

_"ayo kita pulang bersama" sambungnya lagi._

Ingin sekali sekarang, Yixing mengirim Suho dengan roket tercepat ke planet EXO yang tak tau rimbanya saking kesalnya ia sekarang.

"kenapa kau diam? Ayo kita pulang, Xingxing"kata Suho yang sekarang tepat berada di depan Yixing. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Yixing, membuat Yixing menatap sengit padanya apa-yang-kau-ingin-kan.

Suho juga menjawab dengan tatapannya cukup-ikuti-aku-sekarang-bodoh. Yixing mengangguk paham. "Oke" katanya langsung menyambar tangan Suho.

"jawab aku sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan? Kau gila? Kau merencanakan apa, Joon myun?"kata Yixing frustasi di dalam mobil Suho.

Suho hanya memperhatikan lajunya kendaraan dan mengabaikan Yixing yang berteriak-teriak kesal padanya dari tadi.

"hey, jawab aku! Joon Myun, apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat semua orang semakin salah paham terhadap kita. Jawab aku!" kata Yixing yang menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Suho yang sedang mengemudi mobil.

"kau bisa diam? Kau mau membuat kita berdua mati? Kau menginginkan kisah seperti Romeo Juliet?"kata Suho yang masih enggan melirik Yixing.

Yixing menarik tangannya dari Suho dan melipat di depan dadanya. Sekarang ia benar-benar semakin kesal karena tak mendapat penjelasan apa-apa dari Suho, bahkan ia merasa tak sudi memandang wajah yang pernah ia cap tampan itu.

"apa karena Do Kyungsoo? Apa kau ingin membuat dia cemburu? Apa kau memanfaatkan aku? Sebegitunyakah kau mencintainya lalu kenapa harus aku? Jangan jadikan aku sebagai mainanmu,bodoh! Aku tau dia cantik, aku tau tiap pagi kau memberinya susu strawbwery dan kata-kata penyemangat, aku tau menjadikan fotonya wallpaper hapemu, aku melihat kalian berdua begitu mesra di atap sekolah ..."

Lirih Yixing yang masih menatap keluar jendela yang tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah menuruni pipinya. Entah apa yang ia tangisi sekarang kekesalan karena tak mendapat penjelasan dari Suho atau dugaannya tentang di manfaatkan Suho untuk membuat D.o cemburu. Entahlah ia hanya merasa perih dan air matanya lah yang menjadi perwakilannya.

"dan aku tau surat cinta itu seharusnya untuk dia dan hanya salah tempat berada di lokerku makanya aku segera meletakannya kembali ke loker D.o" kata Yixing terisak.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Suho mengalihkan pandangan pada Yixing, jika saja ia tidak sedang mengendarai mobil mungkin ia sudah memeluk Yixing, menenangkannya seperti saat kecil ia memeluk erat Yixing yang menangis karena jatuh dari pohon. Semua tak terjadi, Suho hanya mengambil tisu dan memberikannya pada Yixing.

"kau diamlah, tangismu membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi" ucapnya lagi.

Ya ampun, tuan kim haruskah kau bersikap dingin lagi?

"aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, jadi mohon jangan menangis Yixingie. Kalau kau menangis itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Arachi?" ucapnya melembut namun hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Tanpa permisi Yixing langsung saja keluar dari mobil Suho menuju rumahnya. Ia merasa terlihat konyol sekarang. Menangis? Apa yang ia tangisi? Si bodoh yang memanfaatkannya? Atau menyadari fakta rasa cinta si bodoh itu pada orang lain? Ia hanya berpikir untuk menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyak dan menjauhi dari Suho yang seperti mengambil pasokan udara sehingga sesak yang berada di dadanya. Ia tak peduli dengan penjelasan yang akan di berikan Suho. Toh,tak mengetahui kebenaran yang pahit itu terasa lebih baik, biarlah ia berada dalam kebohongan yang manis selamanya sekalipun harus menipu diri.

"yak! Yixing.. tunggu dulu"

Yixing hanya berlalu dan mengabaikan panggilan Suho.

Sekarang sudah memasuki seminggu Yixing mendiamkan Suho. Tidak hanya tak mau mendengar atau berbicara kepada Suho, melihat Suho dari kejauhan saja Yixing sudah mengambil langkah cepat menghindarinya. Suho hanya bisa pasrah melihat yeoja itu dari kejauhan, memperhatikan setiap raut yang di tampilkan di wajahnya. Memang tampak seperti biasa namun Suho tahu masih ada sesuatu mengganjal di pikirannya. Ayolah, Suho jauh lebih memilih mereka saling bermusuhan dan berkompetisi seperti dulu, ia lebih memilih di ejek "pendek" oleh Yixing di banding harus berjauhan seperti saling tak mengenali. Ia begitu merindukan sosok Yixing yang sudah menjadi kebutuhan masuk di schedule hidupnya. Ia begitu terbiasa dengan Yixing yang marah karena ulahnya, Yixing yang polos bersemu karena perhatiannya, Yixing yang tulus memberi senyuman padanya, suara Yixing yang selalu memasuki gendang telinganya dan meracuni otaknya.

Suho memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian Yixing, cara agar Yixing mencarinya, cara agar Yixing marah padanya, cara agar Yixing kembali ke sisinya. Ia teringat satu hal koran sekolah kolom "Lovey Dovey School", semoga saja berhasil.

Yixing membuka lebar pintu kamar membiarkan angin musim dingin menyeruak ke dalam kamarnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya di terpa ke khas an musim dingin. Ia menatapi langit yang tak berubah hanya hitam gelap namun entah mengapa menjadi begitu menarik untuknya. Menarik tangannya seolah mampu menggapai langit yang terbentang luas di atas sana. Sekalipun terlihat konyol namun masih saja di anggap imut oleh seseorang di seberang kamar Yixing. Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan Yixing selama ini. Seseorang yang selalu di dekatnya baik sebagai musuh,rival,sahabat dan keluarga. Seseorang yang menyediakan susu strawberry serta kata-kata penyemangat setiap paginya untuk Yixing, walaupun harus nyasar ke loker D.o tanpa sengaja. Seseorang yang mengambil foto Yixing diam-diam denganhandphone nya dan menjadikannya wallpaper. Seseorang yang dengan sepenuh hati menyayangi dan mencintai Yixing. Ya, orang itu Kim Joon Myun atau Suho.

"yak! Pabbo.. apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Suho pada Yixing yang berencana keluar dari kamarnya lewat jendela menuju pohon yang sangat besar di antara kamar Suho dan Yixing. Yixing terkaget merasa seperti baru saja akan mencuri namun ketahuan satpamnya. Ia menatap garang Suho.

"bukan urusanmu, ajussi. Siapa yang kau panggil "pabbo"? Dasar Pabbo kuadrat!" balas Yixing acuh dan melanjutkan rencananya.

"yeppo agassi, siapa yang kau bilang 'pabbo" eoh? Tak sadar tingkahmu sangat 'pabbo' sekarang ini" Suho mulai geram.

"apa pedulimu sih, pendek? Bukankah tingkahmu juga lebih 'pabbo'? super pabbo ajussii" balas Yixing yang sedang menyamankan posisinya di pohon besar itu.

"kau yang pabbo. Turun sekarang!"

"ani. siapa kau? Aku tak mau" balas Yixing sengit.

Jika ini adalah sebuah komik mungkin sudah terdapat kobaran-kobaran ataupun percik-percikan kebencian di antara keduanya.

"berisik, Joonmyun pendek, jelek,pabbo,aneh" bentak Yixing yang sebal karena sedari tadi di suruh turun dan di teriaki pabbo oleh Suho.

"siapa yang kau bilang pendek eoh? Awas kau Yixing!?" suho perlahan-lahan naik ke pohon besar itu juga menuju tempat Yixing duduk berniat menjitak kepala yeoja itu sebagai hukuman.

Suho semakin lama semakin mendekati tempat Yixing.

"Yak! Pergi sana Joon Myunnie. Mau apa kau?" ucap Yixing panik.

"Joon myunnnnie ... " teriak Yixing reflek ketika tanpa sadar ia melepas pegangannya pada ranting pohon yang membantunya bertengger di pohon.

Yixing sungguh sudah membayangkan tubuhnya terhempas tidak elit ke tanah dengan kaki tangan yang patah atau pun kepalanya yang pecah karena terhempas kuat. Bahkan ia membayangkan tubuh malangnya sudah tertancap di runcingnya pagar pembatas kediamannya dan keluarga Kim.

Semua bayangannya tak terjadi, tubuhnya masih baik-baik saja dengan sebelah tangan besar dan kuat memeluk erat pinggangnya. Tangan siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Suho yang dengan sigap menahan tubuh Yixing sebelum jatuh.

Yixing tentu sangat bersyukur berhasil selamat dari bayangan mengerikannya namun secercah dia berharap jatuh saja di banding harus memerah malu seperti ini di depan Suho. Ia sungguh ingin jatuh saja menyadari detak jantungnya yang semakin tak karuan merasakan detak lain di punggungnya.

"gwenchana, Yixingie?" tanya Suho panik setelah memposisikan tubuh mereka senyaman dan seaman mungkin meski masih merangkul tubuh Yixing yang bergetar.

Wajah Yixing semakin memerah mendengar suara Joon Myun sekarang tepat di belakang telinganya. Ia tak kuasa mengontrol kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Kupu-kupu itu seperti memaksa keluar dari perutnya.

"kau baik-baik saja,kan?" Suho panik karena tak mendapat jawaban. Tubuh Yixing masih bergetar kecil, wajar saja kan baru saja ia terbebas dari maut beberapa saat lalu.

"hey, gwenchana?" tanya Suho lagi namun sekarang mengelus lembut pundak Yixing berusaha menenangkannya.

"nan.. gwe..nn..chaa..naa" jawabnya bergetar dan beringsut sedikit menjauhi Suho. Sungguh bersentuhan langsung dengan Suho seperti ini tak baik untuk kesehatan jiwanya.

Kesunyian sesaat menyelimuti keduannya. Suho menarik tangannya menjauhi Yixing. Sementara Yixing masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersenggal. Keduanya di dalam hati masing-masing berteriak "ayo, katakan sesuatu. Jangan membuatku merasa canggung"

"Yi..Joon ..." ucap mereka serentak dan saling bertatapan.

"kau dulu" ucap Yixing cepat. "tapi,.."

"kau baik-baik saja,kan?" tanya Suho melihat Yixing yang menghindari tatapannya.

"Ya" jawabnya menganggukan kepala.

"syukurlah"

Diam menyelimuti keduanya lagi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yixing terlalu enggan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Suho. Suho terlalu takut bertanya tentang perasaanya.

"Myun,, Xing,," lagi-lagi mereka bertatapan dan berbicara serentak.

"kali ini kau duluan"kata Suho.

"gumawo"kata Yixing pelan seperti bisikan. "mwo?"tanya Suho.

"gumawo"ulangnya sedikit membesarkan volume suaranya.

Suho menyeringitkan dahinya menatap Yixing seolah tak mengerti atau tak mendengar yang di ucapkan Yixing.

"Gumawo Joonmyun ah"ulangnya.

"jeongmal gumawo" ulangnya lagi dengan memberanikan diri menatap Suho.

"kau berterima kasih padaku?"tanya Suho.

"ne"

"berterima kasih padaku, joonmyun?" tanya suho lagi.

"ne, Suho ah"

"kau berterima kasih padaku,kan?"

"ne. Joonmyunnie. Mau mu apa sih?"jawab Yixing yang terpancing emosinya.

"kau mencintaiku juga,kan?"

"iya, iya, Joonmyunnie. Tentu saja"jawab Yixing yang mulai kesal menjawab pertanyaan Suho asal.

"ahh, syukurlah" Suho menghela nafas lega.

"mwo?" teriak Yixing menyadari keanehan pertanyaan Suho.

"kau juga mencintaiku, kan?" tanya Suho lagi sambil mengembangkan senyuman angelicnya.

Membuat Yixing tercekat karena terpesona pada senyumannya. Seketika pipinya bersemu merah.

"ne, nado" jawabnya pelan.

Giliran Suho yang tercekat mendengar jawaban Yixing yang mistis di telinganya. Jujur, ia sengaja menjebak Yixing sehingga menjawab iya padanya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya diri Yixing juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun, jawaban "ne dan nado" dari Yixing tadi merubah semuanya.

Ia terkekeh "ternyata ada untungnya juga koran sekolah kolom Lovey Dovey itu" katanya. Yixing ikut terkekeh juga karenanya.

Benar kata Suho jika bukan karena koran dengan kolom Lovey Dovey School itu mungkin sampai sekarang Yixing dan Suho sama-sama tak mengetahui perasaannya masing-masing. Dan juga karena kolom tersebut Yixing percaya pada ketulusan Suho.

Bagaimana tidak Suho berusaha keras mencari sang penanggung jawab kolom tersebut, ia menemukannya dan kemudian merubah semua gosip pernikahan konyol mereka dengan kenyataan sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanya pada Yixing. Bagaimana perjuangannya selama ini memberi susu strawberry tiap hari dengan kata-kata penyemangat walaupun akhirnya malah di berikan pada D.o. Begitu juga surat yang sudah terselip rapi di loker Yixing malah lagi-lagi dia menganggap itu surat nyasar. Pasalnya, dia pernah bertukar loker dan memakai bersama beberapa waktu dengan D.o. Yixing juga sudah tau yang di tunggu Suho ketika hujan itu adalah dirinya, setidaknya ia sudah bertanggungjwab,kan? Alhasil, berjudulah artikel kolom tersebut hari itu "Penantian Jawaban Perasaan JoonMyunniee" . nonsense!

Sebagai tambahan D.o juga menjelaskan pada awalnya ia mengira kalau Joon Myun menyukainya tapi ketika ia menemui Suho. Suho malah tercengang sendiri selama ini yang menerima susu strawberry adalah D.o dan kebodohan dan ketidakpekaan Yixing membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

Suho mulai memberanikan dirinya memegang erat tangan Yixing dan mengantarkannya kembali ke kamarnya. Yixing pun menyambut dengan senang hati perlakuan itu.

"masuklah, hidupkan pemanas ruangan dan jangan macam-macam. Segeralah tidur"

Titah Suho.

"ani. Aku tidak mau"

"kau ini kenapa lagi? Bisa tidak sekali-kali jinak padaku"

"yak! Jinak katamu? Apa-apa an tu, Joonmyunnie?"kata Yixing kesal.

"aigoo.. imut sekali kau chagi kalau sedang marah."rayu Suho.

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Benar-benar membuatnya terlihat sangat manis di depan Suho.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang entah darimana di dapatnya, Suho mencium bibir Yixing kilat. Membuat Yixing tak berkutik di buatnya. Suho mendehem keras. Kemudian mengusak rambut Yixing lembut. "ku mohon kali ini menurutlah" pintanya. Yixing masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap pada Suho yang di hadapannya. Terlihat menggoda di mata Suho, bibir kissablenya yang memerah dan juga piyama tipis yang membuat menerka-nerka di dalamnya.

"aigooo, kyeopta. Kau mau merayuku, Yixing ah?"

Yixing bergidik ngeri melihat smirk yang di tampilkan Suho.

"baiklah, kalau kau memaksa"lanjut Suho lagi. Yixing menyeringit bingung "mwoya?".

Suho masuk ke kamar Yixing kemudian menutup jendela dan kreinya rapat-rapat, sementara Yixing masih menatap bingung mencerna yang di lakukan.

"aku akan menginap disini"kata Suho yang tau pasti Yixing masih bingung.

"andweee..." Yixing panik dan memukul-mukul dada suho menyuruh keluar. Tapi, Suho menangkap tangan Lay. Membuat Lay meronta-ronta, Suho menyudutkan tubuh Lay ke dinding. "Lihat aku" paksanya.

"apa yang kau takut,kan? Percayalah padaku" ucap Suho menatap lurus mata Lay yang berkaca-kaca.

"aku tak akan menyakitimu, eoh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apa pun, Suho menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Lay. Kali ini lebih lama dan mendapat balasan malu-malu(?) dari Lay. Lay masih bingung karena ini pertama baginya, ia hanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Suho.

"yixing ah, bolehkah aku menyentuhanya?"

Entahlah apa yang terjadi berikutnya biarlah mereka yang jalankan. Yang jelas malam ini akan berlansung lama bagi keduanya dan tak terlupakan.

Dan esoknya mereka harus bersiap-siap dengan judul terbaru di kolom "Lovey Dovey School" yang berbunyi "wait for Joonmyun Junior or Yixing Junior". Hehehehe...

Fin.

* * *

Hehehe,, akhirnya selesei juga nih ep ep na appa Joonmyun dan eomma Yixing. #lapkeringat

Lucu juga kali kalo ada yang kayak begituan di sekolahan .. hahaha.

Sera minta maaf nih kalo ada yang berharap dengan SULAY NC an. Sumpah deh Sera belum pernah bikin ff yang be rating M. Sera aja kaget waktu lihat lagi kok bisa rate nya M. Lagian waktu appa Suho ama eomma Lay NC an, Sera gak di ajak sih. #plak Mianee ya, bener-bener di luar kendali tuh. Maklum waktu nge publishnya lagi kaget gitu *curhat

Ada yang mau gak couple lain di bikin jadi korban kolom "Lovey Dovey School" ? *ngerjap2mata –Serakelilipan-

Buat chingudeul yang dah review jeongmal gumawo ne.. di do'a in mimpi indah deh habis reviewnya. Hahha..

Sera minta reviewnya lagi ya readerss.. gumawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Pengumuman**

sekedar ngasih tau aja nih kalau sequel dari Lovey DOvey School versi Kristao part 1 nya udah jadii..

ini nih dikit cuplikannya... semoga aja suka :D

"kau kenapa kesini Kris?"

"kau lupa sekarang hari Kamis dan sudah sore?"

"lalu?"

"dia manis dan lucu sekali, Joonmyun"

"kau takkan mengerti Suho, aku hanya takut .."

"siapa namja itu?"

"hmm, dia Oh Sehun. Hoobae kita kelas X 1"

"apakah dia ... ?"

"Aku lupa namanya tapi sepertinya dia spesial untuk Tao"

"chogiyo, apa kau melihat 'ace' ku?"

"minta peluk"

"ah, appa Kris mau ternyata memelukmu 'ace'?"

_Huang Zi Tao, sampai jumpa lagi_.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

Met membaca ^^

jangan lupa review lho.. saranghaee


End file.
